


Sing Celebration

by ladydragon76



Series: 13 Nights of Yule 2020 [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28014375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: Summary:Yes, Cybertronians had holidays.  No, they hadn't been celebrated in ages.
Series: 13 Nights of Yule 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049276
Comments: 20
Kudos: 52





	Sing Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> **'Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** 13 Nights of Yule 2020  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Characters:** Prowl  
>  **Warnings:** None  
>  **Notes:** Prompt = Celebration

It started with Christmas the year before and a simple question from a curious human teenager who meant no harm. But Spike's single question - _"Do you guys have any holidays?"_ \- had sent every Autobot to learn of it into a spiral of grief and loss, and it had taken Jazz's very diligent efforts to drag them all back out of it.

However, Prowl still felt bereft. The holiday he and many others in Praxus had looked forward to most was lost and gone forever.

At least, he had thought so until one day while cleaning out what had been his original quarters when the _Ark_ had launched, Hoist found some of Prowl's old possessions.

"Do you think it's still alive in there?" Bluestreak whispered as the last four Praxians in the universe crowded around a table in the back of the rec room.

"Might be," Skids breathed with far too much hope in his voice.

"Odds?" Smokescreen asked, helm tilting toward Prowl though his optics remained on the small stasis container Prowl had thought crushed and lost four million years ago in the crash.

"I don't want to calculate that," Prowl said at length, spark feeling as though it had flattened itself to the back bottom corner of his casing.

"I'm going to die if you don't open it, Prowl," Bluestreak said and looked up, optics wide and liquid. "Please."

Never able to deny Bluestreak a reasonable request, Prowl did his best to steady himself and reached for the small control panel on the container. His hand shook as he poked the keys which would unlock and release the stasis field. It hissed lightly for nearly a minute as the atmospheres were equalized, and then the lid clicked and popped up.

A soft, high-pitched whine escaped Skids' vocalizer as Prowl shut his optics and lifted the lid away.

"I'll be a monkey's uncle," Smokescreen gasped, and Prowl looked.

The little crystal buddling pulsed slowly, the scintillating blue-violet-white of its glow brightening and dimming rhythmically. Prowl clamped a hand over his mouth and muted his vocalizer on the escaping sob, and stared down at the last known, _living_ Singing Crystal of Praxus. Bluestreak pressed to his side, openly weeping as he too stared at the crystal.

It was so young and small, held in stasis for so long, that its song was only the softest of chimes, occasional instead of constant. But it was alive.

"We have to have a Festival," Skids said suddenly, finger pointing at the crystal and optics so wide it was a miracle the protective lenses didn't fall out to plink to the table. "Prowl. We _have_ to hold the Singing Crystal Festival!"

Prowl had already pinged the request to Optimus. "We will. We can..." He thought about it a moment. "We will tie it in with this year's Christmas celebration." Reaching into the container carefully, Prowl lifted the little crystal free. He needed to get with Wheeljack and Perceptor about the chemicals he would need to keep it growing and healthy. He would need to decide where to place it to keep it safe.

"Let's go call Megatron and suggest peace," Smokescreen said all of a sudden and grinned when the other three turned shocked optics on him. "I mean, it's our lucky day. Let's see if we can ride this wave."

Skids giggled, and Bluestreak quickly did too. Prowl found himself grinning and pinging the suggestion to Optimus.

" _It's your luck, old friend. Do it,_ " Optimus replied over the comms, a smile in his voice.

"Over there," Prowl decided and gently carried the crystal over to a shelf near the television. The warmth would be good for it. "And I will let you all know how my call to Megatron goes."

Smokescreen choked on his own tongue, and Skids and Bluestreak laughed as Prowl hurried out, but Prowl was willing to try. He doubted he'd be granted two miracles in one day- one hour even, but why not find out?

**Author's Note:**

> [CLICK HERE](https://ladydragon76.dreamwidth.org/334490.html) to learn more about me!
> 
> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:  
>  **Feedback**
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction (regarding the fic tho please)
> 

> 
> **Author Responses**  
>  This author replies to comments, mostly with a simple but heartfelt 'thank you' in acknowledgement of said comment, but longer replies happen as feel natural.  
> If you don't want a reply, for any reason, just put a 'whisper' up front or at the end, and I will simply and quietly appreciate your comment without responding. ^_^


End file.
